megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Genbu
Genbu (ゲンブ, Genbu), known as Xuan Wu (玄武), is a demon in the series. History The or Black Warrior is one of the (Si Xiang) along with Azure Dragon, Vermillion Bird and White Tiger. It represents the north, the color black, winter and the Water element. It is usually depicted as both a tortoise and a snake, specifically with the snake coiling around the tortoise. Gui Xian (龜仙) in some of the official English versions is a misnomer because "Gui" belongs to a different concept of the Chinese (Si Ling or Ssu-Ling). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Holy Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avatar Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4 The Animation: Temperance Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avatar Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race as '''Gui Xian' *''Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Gui Xian can be obtained by evolving Nozuchi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Genbu acts as the end boss of Nakano's Stone Site gold-level instance and the last of the four beasts to be implemented in IMAGINE. In his true boss room, players will need to kill waves of boss-sized Mizuchi, Nozuchi, and Chimera before killing the illusion form to spawn his true form. After obtaining the plug-in item from his endchest, players will need to speak to the Train Conductor ghost NPC within Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetary and show him a variety of items to help him remember in order to receive the ability to fuse him. Genbu is a special triple fusion of a variant of Mizuchi, a variant of Tan-Ki, and Nozuchi. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Persona 4 The Animation, Genbu is the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Eri Minami. In the True Ending Special, Genbu appears to defend Yu from Margaret's Loki and its attacks, as well as bring a message of support for Yu from Eri. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Gembu, he can perform the combo War Breath with Garuda and Hydro Blast with Mermaid. Gembuzom can be created through Relic fusion using the Lion, Slim, Live, the Fist, Dino, Wing, or the Fist, Whirl, Slim combos. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After defeating Ananta in the final floors of the Karma Temple, the Embryon can come down from the tower and find out four powerful demons have taken over several sectors of the Junkyard. Gui Xian appears in Anahata. The Asura Gui Xian is a woman who follows the orders of Huang Long. The battle is quite simple as long as Gui Xian is not hit by Earth spells, either the Embryon's or her own, as they will greatly heal her. Curiously, Genbu's two heads keep on bickering through the battle. Gui Xian gets three turns per round and the fight is typically played out in three stages. In the initial stage Gui Xian will only use light damaging skills. After more bickering, the second stage will begin and they will instead begin casting Magic Repel every round and switch to mid-tier attacks. After trying to let the party off with a 'warning', the party will appear to insist to keep fighting and Gui Xian will not seem too enthused; this begins the final stage. Gui Xian will keep throwing up Magic Repel and switch to heavy damage attacks in addition to using Rage for extra turns. One problem faced when fighting Gui Xian comes from their extremely high resistance to Physical and Gun attacks, almost nulling them completely. Once the second stage starts and Magic Repel comes into play it becomes difficult to damage them without access to some form of Almighty-based attack. However, if the party casts so much as a single -kaja skill, Gui Xian will start another conversation in which they accuse the party of taking cheap shots. Casting a -kaja skill every round with the character with the weakest magic stat will allow for two magic damage dealers to keep attacking, since Gui Xian will use Dekaja instead of Magic Repel every time. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice=Drain |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Fang Breaker |Effect1= Weak Physical damage to a single enemy, decreases attack |Cost1= 12 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Ice Breath |Effect2= Weak Ice damage to random enemies, hits 1-4 times |Cost2= 21 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Rakukaja |Effect3= Increases all allies' defense |Cost3= 15 MP |Level3= 43 |Skill4=Bufudyne |Effect4=Heavy Ice damage to a single enemy |Cost4= 14 MP |Level4= 44 |Skill5=High Ice Pleroma |Effect5=Strengthens Ice attacks by 50% |Cost5= N/A |Level5= 45 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |ER= Nu |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= One of the Four Symbols. A holy beast that protects the north. |Cards= 160 |Material= |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Genbu can mutate into Cu Chulainn or Quetzalcoatl |Skill1= Magnara |Effect1= Deal medium Earth damage to one enemy. |Skill2?= Mamagnara |Effect2?= Deal medium Earth damage to an enemy group. |Skill3?= Rakukaja |Effect3?= Increase one ally's physical defense. |Skill4?= Magnadyne |Effect4?= Deal high Earth damage to one enemy. |Skill5?= Bash |Effect5?= Deal medium Havoc damage to one enemy. |Skill6?= Earth's Anger |Effect6?= Deal high Earth damage to all enemies. |SkillM= Tetrakarn |EffectM= Reflect one physical attack for one ally. |FSkill1= Summon Shikigami |FEffect1= Increases magic defense to all allies, randomizes foes' resistance properties, moderate random elemental damage on all foes. |Prereq1= Any fire spell - Suzaku Any water spell - Byakko Any wind spell - Seiryuu Any earth spell - Genbu }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Gembuzom'' ''Gembu'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Zombie'' ''Resurrected'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV